


We Don't Have To Talk

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Looking at the moon, Love, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: "There were no words exchanged as Carl sat down beside the oldest Anderson son, nothing needed to be said. Was there really anything to say? No."





	

The summer nights in Alexandria were good, not too hot, just warm and comfortable. It made sitting outside enjoyable for Ron, especially since there tended to be a cool breeze at night. One of the only good things about being made to be the look out was that it gave him some quiet time to just think about things, nothing ever happened on the watches; which was good, but Ron couldn't help but feel useless and bored with life. Spencer didn't say anything as he switched places with Ron, the older man clearly was tired and grateful that Ron was taking his place as the lookout. Silently, the dark haired boy sat down and stared out across the fields, not being able to see anything through the darkness; his mind went to the newcomers that Aiden and Nicholas had a problem with. He wasn't sure what to make of most of them, the only ones he was pretty sure about was the redneck and the kid. Carl. They had gotten close, which was what he needed after Enid dumped him, but now things were off. Carl was getting close to Enid and it worried Ron, he didn't want to end up alone. 

Everything was quiet for a while, his watch was nearly over when he heard someone coming up the ladder behind him; he didn't bother looking back, Spencer probably just forgot something, or maybe Aaron was just coming in for his shift early tonight. He glanced over when he noticed the someone sit down beside him....it was Carl. There were no words exchanged as Carl sat down beside the oldest Anderson son, nothing needed to be said. Was there really anything to say? No. They just sat there for a long time, just being close to each other. Ron had no idea why he let Carl take his hand, but he did, just rubbing his thumb over the long haired man's knuckles. No, no words were needed because there were no words to describe what either were feeling. And that was fine.


End file.
